


Glitterbomb!

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Kaydel Connix, Canada, Come Eating, Computer Programming, Cunnilingus, Drag Queens, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Food, Glitter, Group Sex, M/M, Montreal, Multi, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pigeons, Recreational Drug Use, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Rey's Uni crush Ben Solo has returned to Montréal for a visit. At a magical drag show in the Village, they surrender to a glitterbombing and their MDMA-fueled curiosity about each other.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Ben Solo, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Kaydel Ko Connix
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this CuriousCat prompt:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/NZTC7bS)  
> 

Rey’s happiness is soaring up into the sky, like the spears of sunlight that reflect from the windows of the Aloft Hotel nearby. Poe asked her to keep him company on the tedious drive to pick Ben up at the airport, and even though traffic was predictably agonizing near the Turcot, and torturous by inches at 55th Avenue, she’s been beaming this whole time. 

_ Ben is on his way back.  _

She keeps thinking about the one time they had a group project in that WebDev class barely anyone took seriously. They’d linger in the cafe just outside the library and he’d buy her a mint tea and they would talk for another hour or two after everyone else had dispersed. But then, after Midterms, the project had wrapped, and they’d never really hung out again. Just friendly nods and smiles around campus. Once Rey had found a toque that she was pretty sure was his on a common-room sofa. It had the logo of his favourite band on it. She held onto the toque with the intention of offering it back to him at some point, but it just sat in the pocket of her backpack collecting granola bar crumbs while she waited for their paths to cross again. It’s probably still in there, on a shelf at the Fripe-Prix. 

Ben is mainly Poe’s friend, and Jannah’s too. Ben and Jannah interned together at Ubisoft, just up St. Laurent from the two-bedroom apartment they shared above an upscale children’s clothing store, their graduation year. Their neighbour was a pot dealer and people were always clattering up and down the stairs at all hours. Poe and Ben had the same hardass prof who would shred them all for their Pascal attempts and they’d coach one another to solid B-minus projects, curving over their laptops with mountains of Smartfood and sheaves of Twizzlers scattered between them. Rey was always invited, but she got a lot of shifts at Biftek and needed to work them all. The tips were good and she could pay for everything if she was clever, but she would rather have been hunching and typing near to Ben, with the both of them lit face-first, kissed by artificial HP moonlight.

Graduation scattered Ben away from them as if his mortarboard had gotten caught in a strong wind. Rey stayed in town and went to work in Google’s office above the MAC flagship store, on the boulevard where they put fairy lights in the dogwood trees that lined the median. Sometimes she would just stare at them, floating in the evening cityscape like static fireflies. Kaydel, in the next cubicle over, would give a sassy little whistle to bring her back to Earth and say; “Dreaming of your sailor again, Siren?”

“Maybe,” Rey would smile, and wonder ruefully if she could actually just leap from the clock tower at the Old Port, and let the tide carry her down the Eastern seaboard to where Ben was, snacking on starfish and nudged by lost whales, all the way.

When Ben ambles through the Arrivals door he’s so handsome still that Rey has to watch exactly how long and hard Poe hugs him, and do a little bit less, just so nothing seems amiss.

“So nice to see you again, Rey.” He says with a disarming shrug, his hands shoved into the back pockets of his jeans. She gets a tingle, starting on her scalp as if Poe cracked an egg on it, and it’s oozing down to her shoulders. 

“Come on brother,” Poe says amiably, beckoning Ben to the luggage carousels with a swoop of his arm and a strong wrist, “The sooner we get you settled in my guest room, the sooner I can prep for tonight.”

“Tonight” is a drag show at a bar in the village, and Poe, Jannah and Finn are all backup dancers. Their gateway to that world was a woman in Jannah’s yoga class who asked Jannah to fill in, because her knee was too fucked up to do it anymore. As soon as Jannah showed up to an afternoon rehearsal that smelled like AquaNet and a smoke machine, she saw that some dancing men were needed too. She’d thought it would be harder to convince Finn, because he worked in QA and could be rigid sometimes. 

“I love dancing, “ He’d beamed at her while the Keurig machine made unholy noises in the break room, easy and bright. Then a graceful flourish of his wide-spanning arms, a straight back, turned-out toes. “Six years of ballet until high school. I’m totally ready.”

Poe just turned around long enough to say; “Finn’s doing it? I’m in.” Then he went back to debugging with both hands while his rococo mouth hovered around the black straw in his green bubble tea with lychee jelly.

The afternoon passes in a sunny early-autumn gust. They peel away from the airport and Ben rolls his window down, the clean boreal scent of his aftershave trailing behind the headrest, flitting around Rey’s face with each flick of the breeze. When they get to Poe’s condo in St-Henri, in a building that used to make gramophones, Ben hauls his large charcoal monogrammed suitcase out of the trunk with one hand and Rey’s little mint green overnight bag in the other, and makes them both seem to be the same weight. In the elevator, her phone fizzes and leaps. It’s Kaydel asking about plans for the night. 

_ Come to Poe’s, _ Rey texts her, sending the address as a dropped pin.  _ You can meet my friends from Uni, and I’ll do your hair. _

A few minutes after Kaydel arrives at Poe’s home, it’s apparent that the only thing that kept her from being in Rey’s group of friends all along was that she went to U of T and not McGill. She is at ease sitting on the crimson Persian rug with her back against the coffee table, looking up at Finn and Poe while they tell in tandem the story of fishing four Lime scooters out of the Lachine canal on a dare, and laughing at the exact right times. Jannah mentions later on that her favourite lip balm was discontinued and Kaydel has a sealed sample-sized one in her makeup bag that she got in a Sephora order. 

“Enjoy it,” She says, holding it out to Jannah. “I never even opened it, see? It was meant for you.”

Meanwhile, Rey sets a glass of ice water down on the cardboard coaster closest to Ben and drags her eye up the inseam of his perfectly-fitting jeans. She sips from the other glass she poured in the kitchen and kind of enjoys the way the ice cube makes her tooth hurt when it touches. 

The sun gets lower, everyone is lounging and relaxed across Poe’s sectional, dark and soft like a huge bear. He rattles little hot pink tablets in a clear locking bottle at everyone, one by one, asking “Molly?” 

Kaydel gasps; “Blast from the past!” as if she is looking at a Lady Lovely Locks doll, and promptly pops one. Ben takes one and a half, and Rey takes the other half of Ben’s. It feels tidy and right.

“Eh, go easy on the booze and drink lots of water,” Poe says, sweeping his finger back and forth in an admonishing arc, before taking one too and swallowing it dry. “Well, now that we’re all ready, I’ll call our Ubers. Get your shoes on, everybody.”

The performers get the first Uber. While they wait in the lobby for their car, Rey puts Kaydel’s hair into two little braids that she winds and pins into buns, taking direction and suggestions from Ben. Kay keeps calling Ben “Sailor” and making it sound like a pet name that makes sense.

“I love it!” She pats them in her reflection, in the floor length mirror next to the door. “My mom used to do my hair like this for ballet class and call me ‘Baby Spice’. What a night to relive the nineties.”

The ATM machine’s fee at the club is surprisingly low, and Rey is relieved. It gives smaller bills, too. She stuffs them in the pocket of her favourite denim skirt, and the rising excitement of a night out makes her want to skip over to where Kaydel is leaning on the bar, miffed. 

“Cash-only shots, how shady. “ Kay says, licking her lips and rubbing a palm on her sequined crop top. It throws golden flecks like shattered stars in a semicircle around her, across the glossy black bar and up among the racks of upside-down glasses. This opinion about the cash-only thing doesn’t stop her from taking four off the tray wielded by a beautiful creature with frosty white garage-door eyeshadow and a huge lacy bow in her 80’s-style hair. They’re all cheap Sourpuss, two blue and two red, and they go down with a pop of too-sweet and a finishing sourness that makes Rey want to cough. She chokes just a bit and kicks at the stool next to her with the toe of her hi-top. The little bounce of the all-rubber toe feels satisfying.

Kay buys the next round of shots with a crumpled bill she found wedged into her clutch that’s shaped like a taco. Someone changes the song playing overhead from “You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)” to “Sissy That Walk”, and the handful of people who were in one corner near a speaker to the left of the stage crowd up to the front as the lights go from violet to blue. Rey’s wondering if this means the show is about to begin. Ben has drifted up there and is standing all the way to one side, as if he doesn’t want to block anyone’s view.

“So, Bennnn Solooo,” Kay purrs. “I’ve an inkling that you had a crush on him when you two were at Uni.”

“We all had crushes on him, I think,” Rey says, shaking the ice in her Jameson and ginger and watching the lime glom to the side of the plastic cup, gummy and green. 

“What’s he doing back in town, you said he’d moved to the States for work.”

Rey shifts her drink again. “He’s here for Labour Day weekend, he and Poe are besties. I think he’s going to spend time with his family this week, they’re in Hampstead.” Then says; “Let’s get closer to the front before the show starts, I want to see Finn’s alleged dance moves, so I can mock them later.”

When the drag show begins, Ben is just tapping his foot and swaying loosely back and forth in and out of Rey’s field of vision, but by the middle of the second song he’s bouncing his body fully up and down in a loping dance, his bottle of IPA sloshing. Rey and Kaydel eagerly watch Finn and Poe, who gets a breakdance solo during “Freedom! 90” where he does the worm, which he will never live down for the rest of his life. Jannah makes it a point to glitterbomb Ben right as “Cut To The Feeling” explodes in a crescendo of rainbows and twirling. Then he gives her a high five that misses slightly, which Jannah disguises by whirling gracefully to the other end of the stage. 

The colourful explosion draws people's eyes to Ben and it makes Rey oddly proud to be his friend when this large man opens his hands to the rain of pink, purple and blue glitter fluttering to land on his eyebrows, in his hair, cascading down his solid shoulders, lighting him up with wonder. He welcomes it, as if it's something he asked for. Kaydel nudges Rey, leans in to whisper;

“This is a magical moment. You should kiss him, Siren.” 

Rey feels like everything is too big to explain, but when she just says “Oh! Oh...” and stays glued to her spot, understanding passes over Kay’s face. She finishes her first vodka-soda and fleetingly squeezes Rey’s hand, where her pinkie meets her palm. 

As the fourth number kicks off, Rey can see Ben is in a good enough mood to sing “Like A Prayer” along with everyone else at the top of their lungs. He’s staring up at the ceiling as if he’s above every embarrassment and gesturing in graceful flourishes with the bottle of Eska he took up once his beer was empty. Jannah and Finn assist the gorgeously slutty nun in crimson pleasers onstage to tear away her habit piece by piece and give them some fantastic burlesque. Chunks of marine blue mylar fall from Ben’s hair, and Rey is glad he got bombed because he deserves to look like this, gorgeous and mythical under magenta gels. Kay has been inching from just behind him to beside him, and as the song goes on, her hand touches his wrist, grasps his arm, hooks around it and bumps her hip up to his thigh. It's hot from everyone’s bodies and breath and the coloured lights, and they need refreshments, so Rey pops back to the bar. Just as the choir is fading out and Rey is carrying two vodka-sodas to their spot, she sees a gap where they were. Then the glitter of Kay and her black high heels and sequin crop top, disappearing into the bathroom, one spark of light reflecting blinding-bright before the door cuts it off. 

Rey drinks her drink down to the ice while Kaydel’s freezes her other hand. The annoyance of an aching pink grip nudges her to beeline to the bathroom so she can force Kay to just take her fucking drink, and if she needs to set it in the sink so she can finish touching up her cat-eye, whatever and fine. Kay isn’t at the mirror. Kay is in the far-end double-wide stall with her strappy licorice heels and Ben’s burgundy Pumas and soft giggles and moans that bounce off the walls painted kelly green. The stall door isn’t even locked. Rey yanks at it and the first thing she sees is Ben’s cock, hard and blushing red around the head, so big it almost can’t fit in Kay’s hand. His eyes are closed and he’s smiling while she strains up to smudge her classic Love That Red Revlon lipstick in blurry heart shapes around his neck. Rey sees a flash of her teeth and then they both look at her. 

“Close the stall door!” Kay hisses.

“Yeah but … stay on this side of it,” Ben says in a voice that is low and slow like the twirl of syrup at the end of the pour. He reaches out one hand and flicks lightly at the ends of Rey’s hair, then grasps a bit and rubs it between his fingertips as if she’s a bolt of silky fabric. 

“Always liked you, Rey. I want you here too.” Then he curls one arm around Kaydel’s neck and pulls her in for a long kiss. He laps just where her lips part, giving her attention and care, and Rey wants it for herself. She’s going to fuck and get fucked; she’s not a coward this time.

Rey is just about to get on her knees and coax Kay into feeding her the delicious prick Ben has to offer, when they hear Poe’s voice echo through the bathroom; “Eh, lovebirds. Uh, I personally don’t care if you fuck in here? But the green room is more private. Nobody uses it because, ah, pigeons keep getting in. Second door on the left.”

Kay nestles Ben’s hard-on back into his banana-yellow American Apparel briefs and takes one of their hands each in both of hers. 

“Let’s go fuck in front of a pigeon maybe,” She says. 

Poe is still in the hallway when they come out, and he’s holding two water bottles, which he extends to Ben. 

“You’re gonna need these, buddy,” He says knowingly. 

Both girls look at them narrowly. Poe pats Ben’s shoulder and says, by way of explanation, “Hydration. Important when you’re on molly. We went over this already.” Then with finger-guns and a swirl of the black velvet backstage curtain, Poe is back where he needs to be and Ben just looks sheepishly pleased about life.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in ages,” he rumbles while he tucks the bottles into one armpit and they move down the hall to the door with chipped black paint. Kaydel is pulling them both along as if they’re a chariot and she’s a horse. The light bulb in the hallway is grimy and it makes Kay’s hair look green. Rey watches another fleck of pink mylar drift from the corner of Ben’s shoulder and land on her wrist. It tickles.

“Me, too. “ Rey tells him. Her hand makes contact with the small of Kaydel’s back and she feels the warm peachy fuzz there, soft pettable skin. She uses her fingernails in a small light circle, dipping below the waistband of her skater skirt, then back up. Ben is jostling the doorknob of the green room as if it is confusing and strange to him and they’re all crowded and pressing up against one another while someone onstage is lip-synching to Celine’s cover of “I Drove All Night”, then suddenly the door gives way and they spill in to a room that has one high window, a nicked and notched coffee table from 1972, a pea-green velveteen sofa, and no pigeons. Yet.

One of the water bottles tips over when Ben puts it on the coffee table, but it’s sealed, and Rey is straddling Kaydel’s lap, kissing her, so nobody is that worried about it. Ben is lounging next to them with the bright yellow underwear highlighting his lap, one hand on his face rubbing his stubble and the other one absently playing with his fly. 

Kay nuzzles Rey’s neck and the stream of hot breath just below her ear gives Rey a tingle that pushes her spine into an arch. 

“Mmmmm,” Kay sighs, tugging at the neck of Rey’s black tank top, pressing her lips to the skin that swells out of her bra. She drops tickling kisses there that leave fainter lipstick smears than the ones she put on Ben. Rey leans forward and moves to lick and suck the rest of the colour off of Kay’s lips, breaths coming faster and heavier from all of them, even Ben, who is only watching. He takes Kaydel’s hand and places it on the other girl’s thigh. The blonde runs her palm up, a little bit of pressure to get the feel of Rey’s skin, plowing her denim skirt into a hoop around her waist. The air of the room runs cool across her ass. Rey has her arms wrapped around Kaydel, pulling her warmth in close, rubbing her fingers over the ribbonlike silkiness of the hair pulled taut at the base of her skull. Her mouth tastes like lipstick and Sourpuss in the corners, and now Ben is moving in close. He puts his forehead against Kay’s temple and once Rey pulls back a bit, he kisses Kaydel’s cheek and grasps Rey around the waist to haul her onto his lap. 

“Come here,” He says. “I want a closer look at your underwear”. One hand grips her skirt that isn’t covering anything and he yanks it up and off, and Kaydel’s hot little hand is taking hold of her panties and shoving them down. Rey moves her legs to free them from the tangle, and then she is sitting on top of Ben in only her bra, tank top, and once-black hi-tops, now gone charcoal. Kay literally throws the panties in Ben’s face. They’re peachy microfiber with cream lace trim, and from where they land, on Ben’s chest with the gusset twisted, everyone can see the smear on them from Rey’s pussy. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he breathes. Suddenly Rey feels Kay’s hand on her back; she’s being pushed forward so her butt lifts up, and then Kaydel licks Rey’s exposed vulva, one long deliberate stroke from her clit all the way to her asshole. She moans , and lets her head hang down for a moment. 

“Yum,” Kay says. “Is that ok? Want me to lick you some more? I want to, I love pussy.”

Rey nods, lifting her head and staring right at Ben’s face, then realizes Kay might not see, so she says; 

“Yes, I want it. Do it again.” Then she and Ben are kissing and Rey is moving her tongue in Ben’s mouth the way Kay is moving her tongue on her cunt, desperate licks that leave a thin string of saliva. She tosses her panties on the floor. Amidst the hot squirming touch of Kay’s mouth there is a soft rustling on the inside of her thighs. Ben starts to grunt between kisses and then Rey realizes that Kaydel has pulled his dick out again and is stroking it from half-hardness to an erection that is like an iron bar. 

“Fuckkk,” Ben puffs, finally turning his head away from their kiss with a grimace, straining to contain himself. The pink blotches on his neck, little concentric islands among his stubble, match the colour of his lips. If Rey could see his cock she would see it’s the same colour. 

“You want me to put it in, Rey? Ben, do you want to get inside her?” Kaydel asks. 

“Yeah,” Ben growls between heaving breaths.

“Yeh-heh-heh-hess”, Rey stutters. She’s lightheaded with disbelief at this wish fulfillment. Her tits aren’t even out and she’s about to be impaled on Ben Solo’s fat dick. He is so excited that it looks like his whole body is straining. His hands are clamping her thighs on either side of him, tight and hard, and she keeps rubbing at his hair and his velvety earlobe, and the stripes on the skin of his neck. When Kay fits the head against Rey’s slit, she rubs and squishes it to smear his precum on her opening, mingling with her saliva and Rey’s own fluid. She pauses and gives the frenulum a short, firm little lick before easing it in. Then she watches him penetrate her friend fully while they arch together, Ben’s hips pushing up while Rey’s press down, until he is reaching all the way inside her and all Kaydel can see is the root of his cock with its wreath of glimmering dewy curls.

“My god this is so hot,” Kay says. The scent of them together is heady, sweaty and sweet. She licks haphazardly where Ben and Rey join. Ben’s cock is velvety, buzzing with heat, and Rey’s slick labia are a little salty. Then their bodies begin to move in earnest, and it’s easy to shimmy Ben’s jeans down his thighs, then his briefs too, the expensive cotton stretching taut, and use her mouth on his balls. They’re sparsely hairy in a tidy chevron, cooler than his dick and much less hot than Rey’s pussy, and Kay sucks one, then the other, warming them in her mouth. 

Above her, Rey’s mouth is working Ben’s while she rides him, feeling beautiful and perfect. He reaches down and grasps and spreads her ass. The crinkly grind of her pubic hair on his makes her want to roll her eyes back in her head. She can feel absolutely everything; held open so that the clear ooze Ben is reaming out of her runs down and is mashed on her groin, the most prominent vein on his cock rubbing her again and again while she moves her hips over him. Kay’s tongue keeps pressing at her taint and it’s incredible, like Rey can feel every taste bud.

“So good, hah,” she pants between kisses. “You like this, Ben?” 

“God, yes,” His eyes are almost as shiny as the glitter in his hair. “I’m, I’m climbing more slowly, ‘s good.” He tips his head all the way back, which gives Kaydel an idea. Something under the couch is tickling her toes. It’s a rainbow feather boa, a little thin and garish, but still colourful and soft. Kay picks it up, drapes it around her neck, and climbs nimbly to kneel over Ben’s face, balancing on the arm of the couch. She and Ben both use their fingertips to flip her thong to one side so he can taste her, and Kay braces herself against the wall with her other hand. Rey can see the pink and mauve underside of Ben’s tongue while he works Kaydel’s pussy. His hands come up, one rests on his chest while the other one presses flat on her ass for leverage.

The satiny heat of Rey’s cunt swallows Ben’s prick completely as she nestles down on top of him, then she leans to crush her breasts on his chest and add her tongue to his on Kaydel’s pussy. He uses the tip vigorously on her clit, rubbing in a relentless rhythm and feeling her go from spongy and firm, to as hard as a dick. Rey rolls her tongue and shoves it inside, fucks her friend, withdraws and goes in a zigzag up and down over the opening, then rolls it and fucks her again. She can feel Ben’s cock throbbing, and even though they can’t speak she knows they are both getting off on what they are hearing. The wet sounds of their wild eager mouths on Kaydel’s soaked pussy while she squeaks and moans into the yellow and green feathers floating in front of her face. The intensity mounts and then they both pause at the same moment, which makes Kay reach back with one hand and spread her ass and whine,

“No, don’t stop, gonna come, please Ben suck it,” and they both attack her again. This time Rey’s tongue is flat and she’s squirming and burrowing it inside Kaydel, with her thumb just lightly pressing on her asshole, not trying to penetrate. Ben is sucking and sucking and losing a little hardness inside Rey, who squeezes him to keep him close. Kaydel’s thighs tremble like she’s surfing, her shoes shift on her feet while she curls her toes, and she roars with one “Aaaahhhh!”, as if shaking apart in an orgasm from two tongues is an outrage. Rey is holding one of her ankles to help her keep steady, and when Kay comes down she uses her hands to nudge Ben and Rey’s fingertips away from where they are touching her. 

“Gotta… I gotta sit down,” she pants, and scrunches down on the floor with her back against the armrest, catching her breath. The stuttering chorus of “Alejandro” drifts over them all from the stage. 

Ben stares down at Rey. Some of the glitter from him is stuck to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts, and his gaze flicks from one glimmering shard to the other. She draws her face close to his to kiss him again, and now they both taste like Kaydel, and Rey moves her hips so that the underside of his cock is pressing her open. She wants to be sore tomorrow and remember this moment, the ache of desire and its fulfilment, at the same time.

Kaydel rocks around on her sacrum to put her thong back, then teeters up to her feet. She says; “I’m parched, I need to go back to the bar,” then looks for a moment at Rey lost in Ben with her fingers clinging to his shirt, at Ben running his hands all over her and tasting her mouth like nothing else is worthy of attention. The boa unwinds from her like a plume of smoke, and she deftly wraps it around them both, before blowing them a smiling kiss and leaving the room. 


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues. Kaydel buys a pretty girl a drink. Poe lends a hand to Ben & Rey. A pigeon, maybe. Come party with us.  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)

Kaydel is waiting at the bar for her vodka-soda with a side of spring water when she feels a warm set of knuckles nudge and press her shoulder blade.

“Hey! Nice moves,” she says to Poe, then lifts her own knuckles to give him a gentle fist-bump.

“Thanks. I learned how to breakdance from that episode of  _ Futurama _ ,” he says, then uses the towel around his neck to rub at his sweaty face. The queen onstage is stoking the 90’s nostalgia by pogo-ing to “Just A Girl” in perfectly winged eyeliner. Her platform sneakers and blonde ponytail are so tall that Kay is a little worried she’s going to get caught on the overhead rigging. 

She hears Poe say, “Cheers, my friend,” to the bartender who just handed over his San Pellegrino, and as they walk back to the stage, she murmurs, “The show’s been amazing so far, break a leg,” expecting him to slip backstage again.

“Oh, I’m done for the night,” Poe tells her. “Work kept me out of rehearsals and I’m only in three numbers. What about you, lovebird? Are you done for the night?” A wink. Kaydel smiles at him and gestures to the stage with her drink. It’s dark, between performers now. 

“Far from it, Philip J. Fry,” she winks back, “The show isn’t over yet.”

The silky tickling of the feathers around their necks feels amazing in contrast to the driving pace Rey is using to ride Ben. Her teeth and her nails are clenching and he is so hard it’s like fucking a crowbar. Their moans are sharp, sometimes loud enough to reach up and over the slap of Rey’s ass on his thighs, sometimes not. 

They’re both becoming more and more breathless, and as her hips start to cramp Rey slows down, moves her pelvis in a swerving planetary motion to work Ben fully in her, and just grinds. He swallows firmly, uses both hands to wrap around her sides, and brings her to rest against his chest. She listens to the bass line of his heartbeat and nestles her cheek to the warmth of his shirt, watching where her breath skims along the fabric and catches his nipple, making it harden. 

“You’re still so hard,” she whispers, creeping her fingers across his pecs, tracing his nipple with one nail. The room has shrunk to the spot where she’s teasing him over his heather-blue pocket tee, like a pinhole with a halo of black. The boa is holding her body heat close to her skin, warming her and caressing the back of her neck along with Ben’s thumb. Rey squeezes him with her cunt, holding long and tight. The feeling of her thighs wedged open across him while her pussy strains shut pours molten lava into her core and pushes her closer to coming. 

“It’s the molly,” he says softly. “It might take a while. I might need… something different.” He puts his hand over one of hers, where it’s resting near the top of his shoulder, and together their fingers flutter through the boa, stroking its light fluff. 

Kaydel has never seen anyone more captivating in her entire life. The burlesque performer onstage is only half-out of the three-piece suit in which she began, but Kay is already staring at the curve of her body as she gyrates and imagining what it looks like where her luscious thighs meet her perfect ass. It doesn’t matter that she’s about to reveal it. Kaydel wants it  _ now _ .

“You a fan of Allura LaRue?” Poe smiles, pointing at the stage. When Kay goes to speak, her lips are dry and her tongue is cool and she realises she’s been open-mouthed for a while. Allura began the performance looking for all the world like an executive realness man, but in peeling away the jacket and vest, letting her hair fall from her fedora, and applying red lipstick onstage in a teasing bend, she is transforming before their eyes into a sensual dancer with undeniably womanly charms. The beads on her hot pink and lime green pasties glimmer and click while she twirls before them to rip away her pinstripe trousers like a tornado. The sight of her matching thong against a butt that looks like vanilla ice cream makes Kay want to scream out “Wooooo!”, so she does. Allura shimmies with effortless grace and as the song fades out, the smile she gives the audience is pearl-perfect. It isn’t directed at Kaydel, but it feels like it is.

“I bet you ten bucks I can get her number,” Kaydel says to Poe. 

“Is this just a way to get ten bucks out of me?” he asks. “Because I already think you will.”

Five minutes later, she’s already drunk all of her spring water and can’t remember doing it. 

“Pull yourself together, Kay,” she murmurs to herself under her breath. She runs her palms up and down her top again, liking the way the harmless edges of the sequins scratch her, just a little. Poe has left with a promise to dip backstage and lure that gorgeous burlesque dancer out for a drink, and she is queasy with anticipation. Her water bottle is empty and she's looking for a spot to put it down for the busboy when she sees her walking up to the bar. Allura’s dark hair is down in a curving cloud and she’s wearing silky black palazzo pants and a black crop top, with strappy gold wedges. Her midriff is so creamy and perfect. Kaydel is terrified to speak to her, but feels like she’ll regret it forever if she doesn't. The only thing Kaydel hates more than rejection is regret.

“Hey, um, Allura right? What are you drinking?” she asks.

“Oh! Uh, just San Pellegrino,” Allura shrugs. 

“It's on me,” Kay tells the bartender. “I hope you don't mind,” she murmurs to Allura, casting her eyes down. 

“A free drink from a beautiful woman? Never,” she laughs. “Did you enjoy the show?” 

“Yes! All the dancing, and the glitter! I'm having a great time,” Kaydel said. “Plus, I just met this absolutely gorgeous burlesque dancer and I’m hoping to get her number so I can ask her out.” She prays to channel Poe’s energy for a moment, and winks.

Allura looks her up and down. Blond hair in braided buns. Red-painted lips. A gold sequin tie-on top and a burgundy skirt, high heels. A halo of warm happy glow, a sweet smell from coming on Ben’s mouth. A winsome smile.

“I’ll text it to you. Come on, my phone is with my makeup in my dressing room. We can talk while I pack up.” 

“I’m Kaydel, by the way,” Kay says as they both turn away from the bar with their fizzy drinks in hand.

“Lovely to meet you,” Allura says. She sounds like she means it, she sounds like someone who has never been insincere in their life. Her eyes twinkle beneath her minky fake eyelashes. “My offstage name is Rose.”

  
  


Rey’s whole world is Ben’s tongue on her pussy, the searing hand that climbed up her body to shove under her tank top and flipped up her underwire and cupped her breast, and the soft feathery cloud of the boa between them. 

“Ah, ah, ah, right there,” she tells him, scrunching her eyebrows together. One hand is over her head so she can strain her fingertips and brace herself on the wall above the sofa, the other one is gripping the back of her knee while she pulls her leg up. Ben is helping with the other one in his left hand, but his right is busy pushing her labia open so he can lick her clit from every angle. His chin is so slick from her, whenever he pulls back and delves back in he sees a string stretch and break between them. 

“Mmmmmmm, “ he hums against her clit. “I could do this for hours.”

Whenever he’d thought about Rey in that bright orange bikini at the graduation-era pool party in Longueuil, hundreds and hundreds of times, he had fantasized about catching her in the kitchen, getting herself another Diet Pepsi. Throwing her playfully over his shoulder and carrying her giggling to the powder room in the basement of Poe’s parents’ house. Locking the door and laying her down and watching her pull her bottoms to one side, telling him to eat her out. Ben could barely stand to think about what she would taste like, hot clean sweetness and pool water and a hint of sweat, and sometimes he would come right at that part, before he’d even imagined her moaning with pleasure and the feel of her resting her heels on his back. He knew that Rey wouldn't melt for him, wouldn't just lie there to be eaten like a pile of cotton candy; she’d grab his hair and squirm against his tongue so he could feel the bead of her clit in its tender hood. She'd share the intimacy with Ben of showing him how she liked it. 

If he hadn't already spattered on his chest at the thought of her tan lines or the taste once her cunt started weeping in earnest or what her moans would sound like as she tried to be quiet so no one would find them, the picture of knowing Rey and getting to see what she wanted would always finish him off.

“I—I don’t need hours,” she pants, “If you keep—holding me open like that. Harder, go hard.”

He slurps at her to drink as much as he can, then goes back to licking, watching for the vibrating twitch on the inside of her thigh that he’d seen just a minute ago—there it is. Ben knows he doesn’t have to do anything complicated or fancy now. Rey is close enough that if he keeps his hand still and just  _ licks  _ the same spot at the same pace, she’s going to come, which she does, rolling her hips so her tummy goes concave and then flat again. Sitting back and watching her squeeze her eyes shut and open her mouth, Ben wishes he could record this moment and play it back every day. 

“Wow,” Poe says from the doorway. “So  _ that’s _ what Rey looks like when she comes. That’s... that’s beautiful, man.” 

Dazed, Ben and Rey’s eyes follow him as he walks over to the sofa, tiny smiles creeping up over everyone’s faces, as if they’re all basking in the same ray of sun. Poe kneels smoothly, his muscles still warm and pliant from dancing, and kisses the taste of Rey from Ben’s mouth with the softness of a rabbit’s foot passing across his lips. Rey’s hands grasp both Poe’s wrist and Ben’s to help her sit up, she wants to keep them both where they are, never break this bubble. The rainbow boa slips over the back of the sofa and slumps to the floor beneath the furniture, close to where Kaydel found it. Poe pulls back and trains his gaze on Ben, nodding slowly, encouraging him without words. 

There is a scent like pine in the air, probably something Poe uses, and Ben leans in to his neck to breathe it in some more, to fill his nose and his head with it. He nuzzles the velvety skin right where his friend’s heartbeat is pulsing, detects a note of human warmth and sweat just below the smell of Poe’s grooming products, under his clean shirt. Then he can feel Rey’s hand on his cheek, caressing him while she gently guides him to Poe’s kiss again. This time, there is tongue, and he likes it, and so does Rey, who gives a sigh through her nose while she watches. Ben has touched other men’s dicks before, but he hasn’t kissed a man until this moment. Rey is watching with shining eyes and reaching for him, for his still-hard cock poking out of his briefs. 

“Help us, Poe,” she’s saying softly, “The molly‘s holding Ben back. I wanna watch him come.”

“Hmmm, I do, too,” Poe tells her. He looks at Ben, his fingers wrapping around the back of his neck. They make him feel secure. Loved. “Is that ok, buddy?” he asks. “Can I help Rey?” He uses his other hand to draw a finger in a light stripe up and down Rey’s arm, jostling it softly so she tugs on Ben’s cock a little. 

“Y—yes,” Ben says in the middle of a swallow. 

“Okay, come here,” he tells Ben, nudging him to turn and put his feet on the floor instead of kneeling at the end of the sofa with the armrest on his back. “We’ll suck you off together.”

Rey nods, then suddenly jumps, as if someone set off a firework only she could hear. 

“Is that a pigeon?” she asks, leaning over to peer at the corner nearest the window. A small grey head is bobbing there.

“Câlisse,” Poe says, a hand over his face. “Hang on.”

He gets up, opens the window a bit, then hustles the bird out by shuffling menacingly behind it, saying sharply “Allez, allez, vas-y, espece de con!” Until it flutters clumsily and finds its way into the night air. Poe closes the window again, shaking his head.

Rey uses her mouth on Ben softly until Poe settles back down, giving small, soft kisses to the crown of his dick, tiny kittenish licks that give only a hint of wet heat. 

He’s wound up by the time Poe is ready to put his mouth on him. 

He starts off with his eyes closed, but after a few long, hot licks, Ben looks down at them both. Rey’s hand is flat on his groin with his curls sticking up between her fingers, and she and Poe are alternating their strokes up his length, up and up and up and then swirling around the head, poking at the ridge underneath just like Kaydel did. Poe lavishes the tip of his tongue on Ben’s slit, pulling away pre-cum and letting it coat his tongue. Rey works her lips over the veins in sideways kisses, washing away the taste of herself from when she was riding him. The wet warmth and the lingering pressure make Ben squirm, lift his knees and clench his fists. Rey sits back a little to settle her pussy on her own leg and grind, and Poe uses this opening to swallow Ben’s dick. He can get half of it in just by opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue like a red carpet, then he works his mouth down on the rest. Watching Poe’s nose brushing Ben’s pubic hair is so hot, Rey feels wetness surging in her cunt again. He’s moaning throatily and Ben’s fists are resting on his shoulders, opening and closing like the wings of a butterfly. 

“Fuck, that’s fucking—oh—Rey, come here,” Ben says. She scrambles up next to him on the couch, and he reaches up with one hand to yank her bra and tank top to her neck, but can’t quite. She helps him, kneeling so he can reach her nipples with his desperate mouth. 

“Wanna feel you, sit on my hand,” he says, and she lets him finger her idly while Poe sucks his cock, gulping down his precum and glazing the fleshy length with spittle that runs all the way to his balls. The touch of Ben’s big, blunt fingers is tickling and clumsy because he’s losing his fucking mind at the way Poe is gobbling his dick like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted in his mouth, but just being open and spread feels so good. Ben leans over a little to place sucking kisses on the nipple he can reach. The heat of his mouth and the open-air swirling cool on her pussy make arousal and desire roar inside Rey, and she lets out a chain of mewling, high-pitched moans. She grabs his wrist, crawls her hand along his to mould his fingers the way she wants on her folds, wriggling to get herself in position. In a moment she’s wedged two of his fingertips inside her and is grinding her clit on the mound of his thumb. 

Poe’s own cock is so hard and he can’t stop drooling all over Ben because Ben is fucking delicious. He’s cut, like all good Hampstead boys, but there’s just a bit of skin under his glans that Poe can flick his tongue on and taste the surging saltiness. He wants it so badly that despite Ben’s size, Poe’s got him in his throat. Hollowing his stubbly cheeks to suck hard, he bubbles with smugness as he feels the heartbeat in his friend’s dick. Ben still has one hand resting on Poe’s shoulder, clenching and releasing, over and over, sometimes leaping up for a minute and then clamping back down. Reaching up, Poe, takes Ben’s hand from his shoulder and puts it on his head, his eyes flicking up in the hope of meeting Ben’s.  _ Yes. It’s okay.  _

When he squirms his tongue along the underside, stretching it to dab the tip to his balls, Ben lets out a long, low moan and squeezes a handful of Poe’s hair, arching his hips. They stay like that for a minute, frozen except for Ben’s staccato breaths and Poe adjusting his knees on the floor.

“Mmmmh, mmmh, mmmh,” Poe grunts, his jaw starts to cramp. He pulls back a little, wraps his hand around the base of Ben’s dick and begins a steady rhythm of fucking him with his mouth. He alternates between pulling his lips tight over his teeth, and letting them run plush over the straining length, caressing and wet.

“Woah, like that, yeah,” Ben says breathlessly to the ceiling. Rey is wrapped around his hand and arm, her mouth right next to his ear. She’s loving the way his hand is marauding her cunt, grasping fists of his t-shirt, and the sound of her whimpering is inescapable. There is only enough time for Poe to meet his mouth to his knuckles twice more before Ben pulls him off by the hair. 

“Down, get down,” he murmurs to Rey, withdrawing his fingers and nudging her back to the floor. Even though he’s insistent, he’s not rough.

“Hi,” Poe smiles at her as she settles next to him. He leans over and gives her a long, deep kiss, and Ben jacks his prick with the hand that was just inside Rey and shoves the purple head against their lips, which nuzzle and curl with the movement. 

“Fuck my fucking life, goddammit,” Ben says in a gravelly choke. Somehow Rey and Poe both know to stick their tongues out at the same moment, and seeing them like that, shining and eager, two different colours and sizes, shoves him into a hunching orgasm that brings tears to his eyes. Rey presses her tongue right up against the head and closes her eyes until the spurts have subsided. Poe’s caught some overflow and he goes to lick against Rey’s tongue for more. 

Ben’s never gone soft faster in his life, he slumps down on the sofa and rubs his face fiercely, hollowed out. Poe and Rey are making out at his feet, all of her lipstick’s been kissed away now and her eyeliner is smeary, but she looks amazing. Meltingly, Ben slides down to join them, and together they all form a nest of legs. They give one another sweet kisses and tickling kisses and deep french kisses, three pairs of hands creeping under t-shirts to circle over nipples, to rub treasure trails the wrong way and take a little slick from Rey’s pussy to lube Poe’s cock. When Poe comes hard and thick in someone’s palm he doesn’t remember whose it is, but he does remember feeling deliriously happy and safe, and together, everyone slurping it off until it is gone.

  


  
The sheets are softer and cooler than Kaydel is used to. Rose is soft, too, all over, her lush fair skin and her pussy lips like velvet and her satiny hair. When they press together under the sheets, much more naked but just as passionate as they had been back in the dressing room, Kaydel feels a whirlpool of gratitude inside. This beautiful woman wants her kisses. Rose goes on stage and artfully shows her perfect tits to everyone, but Kay gets to touch them, gets to trace shapes like the letters of a love poem over her nipples, with her fingers and her tongue. She could spend hours watching Rose’s nipples tightening to hardness and softening again. She almost has. 

“Are you tired?” Rose asks softly, her own fingers tracing the back of Kaydel’s neck with delicate strokes. 

“Are you asking me if I can make you come again? Because the answer will always be yes,” She rubs against Rose’s thigh, nuzzling close, ready to roll on top. 

“Kiss me,” Rose whispers, and they swoon together in the lagoon of each other’s mouths, all sweet hot wetness, and lyrical tongues. 

Kaydel can’t resist, she moves easily to settle between Rose’s legs, and bends over her like a weeping tree, to kiss and lick her breasts. 

“Your skin is perfect,” she murmurs, swirling her tongue around Rose’s areola, then blowing on it, to make it pucker faster. “…And your face…” She kisses Rose’s cheek, nestling up against her cheekbone. “And your lips…” Kay brushes her mouth to Rose’s lightly in time with her fingertips, on the nipple she hasn't licked yet.

As she moves back down Rose’s sighing, pliant body, her hand slips in to pet her girlfriend’s flawlessly waxed pussy. The folds are slippery silk, and they part further as Rose opens her legs, letting out a quiet moan. Kaydel loves how confident Rose is, how she takes her pleasure without any guilt or shame, like,  _ Yes, I deserve this. _

And she does deserve it, she deserves Kaydel’s attentive touch sliding around her labia to open them and get them wet all over, circling on her clit until she’s shaking, slipping shallowly inside. She deserves Kaydel’s controlled gentle bites on the fleshiest part of her breasts and hot breath straight over her nipples. She deserves to come with a giggle and a groan that makes her kick the covers off, and then to taste herself from Kaydel’s hand, and then get held down by both hipbones while she sobs through a shuddering orgasm on Kay’s bucking tongue. Kaydel gives all of this to her Rose, and revisits the fragrant, blissful memories of it in every daydream she can muster, staring out the window of her cubicle at the fairy lights in the dogwoods below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to [theresonatinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/works) for the sensitivity read; if I got anything else wrong please let me know. <3


End file.
